Tess Vole
]] Tess Vole (born 1989) is a supporting character in Tales from the Tuckerverse, though she occasionally appears in other series. Tess is highly-religious sweeper (or back-center-defender) for the Lady Raptors soccer team at Decker State College. Biography Tess was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA, the youngest of four daughters. Tess was raised Catholic, her uncle a priest. All of Tess's primary and secondary education was obtained in Catholic school and upon graduation she became interested in studying history, hoping to perhaps one day work at a museum like the one next to her uncle's church. Ultimately Decker State College was Tess's school of choice, though the decision was hard to reach as she wanted to travel but wasn't sure what her limits were. At DSC Tess met Diane Cruz on one of her first days, the Latina becoming one of her closer friends over time along with the later-arriving Mary Reinhart. A few days after arriving in Malibu Diane revealed she was going to try out for the Lady Raptors and Tess, being a fan of soccer, elected to join her. Both girls ended up making the B-squad, Tess stunning everyone with her skill, especially given she'd played very little back home but had played quite a bit of basketball, which was the explanation she offered for how good she was at stopping opposing players from moving down the field. Tess became close with several members of her squad including Veronica Parker and Mel Donavan, the former being more along her line of thinking and the latter a fellow Catholic. Tucker Holmes became Tess and Diane's tutor for classes on Ancient Rome and Greece, the pair also becoming good friends. When the Raptors headed for the Tri-State Conference Finals in Salt Lake City the bus broke down, leaving them stranded outside of Stillsville. During the incident the team was introduced to the Stillsville Camera and ultimately Tess didn't object to using it to freeze the A-squad when they finally made it to the tournament. After winning the championship Tess was saddened that Veronica and Mel both left DSC, but this was healed with her meeting a local man named John Kelly, the two becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. Tess was still much happier when it turned out Veronica had decided to return as an assistant coach and Mel wanted to finish her education. When the vote came up on whether or not to use the camera to freeze Diane King to get her out of their hair, the woman harassing her old players, she voted against it, thinking it unjust and over the line. The Raptors ended up stopping in Stillsville again one year after the first time, this time intentionally. Tess brought her family along and was eager to avoid any unpleasantness. When Kat and some other girls proposed freezing the visiting Lady Sharks who were sharing their hotel Tess balked, though she didn't tell the coach. That night Isaac Carter and Annabelle Carter were unfrozen and managed to steal back the camera, freezing everyone. While the incident was resolved Tess was furious, especially with the trauma it inflicted on members of her family. The animosity between Tess and Kat in particular only increased after the Raptors lost to the University of Utah in the semi-finals thanks to a tactics Tess felt the captain should have been able to combat. A couple of weeks after the tournament Tabitha St. Claire visited Decker State College, using Hecate's Charm to hypnotize Tess into obeying her if needed along with her best friends. Personal Information * Current Age: 20 * Height: 5'2.5" * Weight: 106 lbs * Hair Color: Dark Brunette * Eye Color: Dark Brown * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 3 * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Men Relationships Family * Keenan Vole, Father * Judith Vole, Mother * Joyce Vole, Older Sister * Belle Vole, Older Sister * Lane Vole, Older Sister Romances * John Kelly, Boyfriend Fellow Players * Kat Vaughn * Ayane Nakamura * Sarala Rohit * Diane Cruz * Justine Zimmerman * Britney Summers * Chrissy Pak * Mel Donavan * Sunny Dakota * Danica Riley * Mandy Eastwood * Trishana Thompson * Jeanette Paulson * Chelsey Wei Friends * Glenda Peyton * Veronica Parker * Gabrielle Ward * Julie Vaughn * Tucker Holmes * Mary Reinhart * Torrence Veko Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Welcome to Stillsville * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Lost and Found * Tucker's Wand XIV: The Calendar Contest * Tucker's Wand XX: The New Business Venture * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Fame and Misfortune * Tucker's Wand XXX: Happy Birthday Tucker Holmes * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Return to Stillsville * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Insurance Policy * Clockwork Crisis Parts 1 and 3 Trivia * Tess is based on actress Lea Michele. * In spite of happily talking about her faith Tess isn't preachy about it, instead being preachy about focusing on the game of soccer itself. * While Tess doesn't own a vehicle she does sometimes borrow John's van. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Decker State College Category:Lady Raptors